


The Robobaby and The Rat //Reed900

by RKCourtney900



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Attempted Murder, Bottom Gavin Reed, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff and Smut, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gay, M/M, Racism, Serial Killers, Swearing, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKCourtney900/pseuds/RKCourtney900
Summary: It starts off as your standard Reed900 story.Nines wakes up from activation and is put as Gavin's partner.But as Nines has to learn to deal with newly found emotion, Gavin has to learn to deal with a figure from his past.Then everything changes when feelings are made as the two need to overlook the work of a serial killer.-Chapters are uploaded every Friday 12pm British Time-
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Eyes finally open,staring at white walls that lie just ahead, the same as always. But today was difficult. People walk in this time, moving quickly to disconnect wires. He was finally ready. Months of waiting and now he's ready for his job.

"I'm quite excited!..but you need to be careful,they've new to deviancy.Like a newborn learning everything. A mind full of knowledge but new to the emotions that come with it" 

Connor stood in the break room, leaning over the table as he spoke to Hank.Ever since the revolution Connor was certain that he'd lose his job.This wasn't the case at all and he's incredibly thankful. He was now allowed freedom, including on his uniform.The cyberlife jacket had been discarded.It was instead replaced with one of Hanks DPD hoodies, though he made sure to still have his badge clipped to his belt,needing to tweak the hoodie so that it wasn't too big for the android.Hank looked up at him, scratching his beard before letting out a sigh

"But will he be alright with Gavin?Gavin is an emotional mess..and since he doesn't know yet he might…"

"....explode?Indeed,that's a possibility.I advised against it but Fowler insisted that it's best for the both of them" 

Hank shrugged. He sipped at his coffee, leaning back into his chair.Hanks appearance hadn't changed too much, but his beard was more trimmed and his hair had been cut to be shorter.Mostly because Connor insisted.Hank had been in a downward spiral for so long that he didn't realise how much he stopped caring about himself.Connor realised.Connor stayed by Hanks side to help him. The two glanced towards the detective they had been talking about.Gavin Reed.The loose cannon.He was deemed a mess before the revolution and after it too.Sure,he was an asshole to Hank and Connor,but they still got along sometimes.

Though the incident in the evidence room has been the topic to be avoided by both Gavin and Connor.Connor broke the law.Gavin got knocked out.What more can they say about it?

Gavin was leant back in his chair at his desk.His feet were kicked up on his desk besides his computer, like usual, looking over a small stack of papers.Tina walked by to go to the photocopier 

"Asshole" 

"Bitch" 

They flashed each other a smile as they then continued like normal.That classes as their usual banter.Even though Connor was deviant and knew more about emotions, more than he did months ago, it still confused him,though he couldn't help but smile at the two of them.They were best friends after all.The android soon turned his attention back to Hank to finish their conversion 

"Should we perhaps warn him beforehand?I'm scared of another evidence room incident" Connor spoke quietly since Hank and Gavin were the only people within their department that knew about it.Of course Fowler knew too but that's a different story.The android folded his arms across before he finally pulled up a chair and sat beside Hank.

"Con...I'm honestly not sure.Gavin is even more unpredictable than me before you came" 

"Wow that is unpredictable" 

Hank just cocked an eyebrow at Connor, mumbling an insult at him before they both laughed 

"..cheeky twat..anyways,will the new one be okay with all this?I could barely handle you at first" 

It didn't take long before Gavin entered the break room to have a coffee refill,giving Connor a middle finger as a joke.It also didn't take long before he noticed that Connor and Hank soon stopped their conversation 

"Aww, you two discussing secrets?Did I interrupt?" 

Gavin waited for his cup to fill before he mixed in his sugars, blowing over the top of it before taking a sip.Hank let out a sigh.He was about to speak until Connor stood up suddenly.Hushed whispers were started to arise from all the DPD desks. Hank glanced over in that direction too, watching as Connor started to smile. Gavin blew at his coffee again

"Huh?What are you asshats looking at?" 

Cyberlife.A cyberlife jacket soon came into view and Connor jogged out from behind the table and to the entrance of the break room. "Nines!" He pulled someone into a hug.Gavin almost spat out his coffee.

Connor but not Connor. Everyone's attention was on the new android in the department.He was taller than Connor by about two inches,his dark brown hair styled in such a way that reminds Gavin of how Connor was when he first started at the DPD by Hanks side.Now Connors hair was more on the wavy side, even being curly in some places.The most noticeable feature was the androids eyes, being an icy pale blue colour compared to Connors warm brown.Soon the whispers got louder. 

"So he's the new android?" 

"What's with the Cyberlife jacket?" 

"It's Connor 2.0"

"Wasn't he made to replace Connor?What happens now?" 

"Do you think Gavin will get mad?" 

Of course the last remark intrigued Gavin, making him set down his coffee.Connor pulled away from the hug, guiding 'Nines' over to Hank.Nines gave him a small stiff smile.Gavin almost laughed after witnessing it.It was almost as if the android hadn't smiled properly before.Little did Gavin know. 

For months Nines had been with Cyberlife, being within his own white room.He never opened his eyes during testing,it was unnecessary.His state always stayed in his little garden inside his mind, where he tended to plants that didn't need it.His garden strayed far from Connors.Connors was much smaller with lattices full of roses. The newer android had a larger hedged off garden, brimming with different flowers and even having a large pond filled with Koi fish.Over to the left were benches next to a grey stone bird bath. Nines often sat there to admire the birds.Sure,the birds didn't come at first but once he discovered he could change it, he made them appear.He longed to finally open his eyes. He longed to finally see over the hedges that closed his eyelids.Nines wanted more.

But he was unprepared.His precious garden lacked people.Sure,he was programmed with how to talk to people due to how he was made to work with the police, however his speciality was more along the lines of being more direct.In other words, he wasn't meant to be as 'welcoming' as Connor. He was meant to be stronger, more intimidating. However, during the testing he went through in Cyberlife the revolution happened.It was about 2 months into his testing when it happened.A month later Nines was made deviant and Connor started to visit his garden. 

Nines was still new to all of it.It took a quick scan for him to identify Gavin Reed, stepping forward and extending his hand for him

"I'm Nines,pleasure to meet you.I look forward to being your partner,Gavin" 

"Excuse me, what?" 

Gavin blinked, swatting the others hand away.Connor swiftly placed himself between the two. "Gavin..This is Nines..he's new to the DPD and urrm…"

He stopped mid sentence, sighing in relief when he saw Fowler leaving his office.Soon he made his way over to Nines.

"Come on everyone, quit your gawking..Nines,Gavin,let's discuss this in my office..I know you're clueless right now, Gavin I know that I haven't told you yet so I need to explain" 

\---------------------------

Gavin would be lying if he said he wasn't irritated.Fowler has explained it all to Gavin,who kicked off and immediately got threatened by Fowler who reminded him that he can easily take away his badge.Now he was sat at his desk with Nines sat opposite him, who hasn't stopped staring at him.He'd also be lying if he said that Nines staring at him didn't make his cheeks start to burn red.

"Detective?" 

"What?" 

"I apologise for dropping in so suddenly.I was under an impression that you knew….but it seems like I know a lot less about reality than I thought" 

Gavin had to hold back an eyeroll.He didn't want to seem rude but he couldn't hold back a small laugh too

"Did I say something funny?" 

"You're a Cyberlife baby, aren't you?" 

"Excuse me?" 

Gavin clicked his tongue and leant back in his seat, scooting more towards one side so he could look at Nines without his computer blocking the view of him. He took a moment to take Nines on.He looked like a standard factory fresh android, at least so far anyways.Gavin decided to put his detective skills to use

"Let me guess because I know nothing about you..you have been kept in Cylerlife's basement all this time..perhaps not long after Connor started working here. You're an RK900, it says so on your jacket, Connor is an RK800.You was made to replace him. However deviancy changed the course of things,you couldn't replace him anymore so you had to adapt, they had to adapt for you.The revolution happened and they made you deviant, but since you have never seen the outside world you have no idea on what's going on. You're new to all this.You're like a newborn baby who's finally learning once outside the womb...a plastic baby"

Nines blinked.His LED went amber.Gavin gave him a satisfied smirk before he moved to type something up on his computer.He really felt like he one upped the advanced android in front of him. It gave Gavin a little bit of pride.The one thing he didn't expect was for a sudden laughter to come from behind his screen. 

The android was laughing. Nines was laughing. The detective didn't know what to do other than give Nines a rather puzzled look.He certainly didn't think that Nines would laugh at him.It made his cheeks heat up in embarrassment 

"...the fuck are you laughing at, tincan?" 

"....a baby…oh my RA9…I don't think a baby can have knowledge like mine" 

"I meant with deviancy, you ass" 

"Detective Reed, I'm not a baby..Sorry for laughing but that's the strangest thing anyone has said to me..well you're only the second person I've spoken to since living Cyberlife..Connor being the first and Fowler being third"

"You know what, fuck you" 

"We're work partners, that would be unprofessional" 

Whatever coffee Gavin was drinking, it soon got spat out, causing him to choke for a moment. His face soon turned a deeper shade of red, causing Nines to laugh again, but if anything it was only a chuckle

"It seems like you wasn't expecting that, Detective..Sure,I'm new to emotions but I just let out whatever comes to mind" 

"How do you-...nevermind" 

Gavin shuffled closer to his computer in hopes to just avoid Nines right now, but it wasn't working. Without even looking he knew that Nines was staring at him.It agitated him a little but he felt like he was less agitated than he should be.Post revolution Gavin would be screaming at the android.Sure, Gavin didn't change much and he still insults androids, but he found that their deviancy made them harder to insult. Nines wasn't any different. 

"Please finish that question,I'm curious" 

"No" 

"Why not?" 

Gavin exhaled out of his nose, skim reading over the last sentence he just wrote before looking back over at Nines

"I don't want to…now just look over case file 403.Since you're my partner now or some shit you need to look at it since we'll be working on it" It only took Nines to place his hand on the computer and the file went straight to his head. It made Gavin grimace a little.

"File 403.Murder of an assigned android and vandalism.Owner of the android, Martin Lowe, 32,came home from work to find his AR560 dismembered on their living room floor.It has stated that the AR560, otherwise known as Andrew, had been at his household before the revolution took place, gaining deviancy before it took place.To which Martin kept it hidden to himself until rights were won.No prints at the crime scene, a window was broken from the outside and the words Blind Sided written on the walls in Smalt blue spray paint.A strong cobalt blue made popular in the Victorian era"

"Yeah yeah, I know about the case" 

"How long ago was this?" 

"4 days ago..so everything from the crime scene has been photographed, sampled and then cleaned..so I guess that you just missed out, tin can" 

Nines just let out an unnecessary sigh before standing up, moving to stand behind Gavin. "Bring up the photographs" 

"Why didn't you bring it up on your computer?" 

"So we can bring it up on yours and discuss it" 

\---------------------------

"Gavin,your work shift has ended, you should go home now" 

The human tilted his head up to the sound of his name, looking back at the android behind him.Gavin let out a soft sigh before glancing at his computer "Let me just email Fowler the witness accounts?" 

"Witness?Oh I assume you mean Martin and perhaps his neighbours" Gavin just nodded in reply to Nines' question.It only took a few more minutes before the typing stopped. He sent it off to Fowler before he turned off his computer

"So what do you do after work?" 

Nine gestured towards the charging docks at the back of the station "Oh I stay there so if you need me I'll be there.That reminds me, would you like my number to keep in contact with me?" 

Gavin frowned a little when he looked at the docking stations.Nines was free, why couldn't he just get a house or an apartment?It's common knowledge that Connor stays at Hank's place, mostly to keep him on top of his meals and his health but Gavin knew that their connection went deeper than that.He then thought for a moment.If Nines had a place, where would he go?He soon snapped out of thought when Nines mentioned his number 

"..and why the fuck would I want your number?" 

Nines folded his arms across his chest "To keep in touch for work of course, I wouldn't have your number for personal use.That's just gross" That caused Gavin to punch Nines, but it resulted in him just hurting his hand.

"Fucker..fine..here"

Gavin got out his phone and soon they exchanged numbers.Nines had to explain how his serial number is just his phone number and how he gets texts straight to his head.Of course it freaked Gavin out

"That's..so weird..anyways,I'm going home now.Mia needs me" 

"Is Mia your girlfriend?" 

Gavin snorted.He zipped up his jacket and pulled his hood up, making sure that he's got everything before he checked the time. 5:05pm.He couldn't wait to go home.

"First of all, thanks for assuming my sexuality and secondly, Mia is my parrot" 

"I apologise for assuming….but...a parrot?" 

"Yeah, she's an African Grey, very talkative" 

Gavin then sighed and started to walk to the front door.It didn't take Gavin long to realise that Nines was following him "Nines, I'm going home" 

"Oh right…I'll see you tomorrow,Detective" 

"Bye,robo cop" 

He saluted before he left

\---------------------------

5:36pm was when Gavin finally arrived at his apartment.He seemed to hit every red light and it was a royal pain in his ass. As soon as Gavin entered his apartment he heard a familiar squawking coming from the living room. It brought a smile onto the detectives face.

He opened up the light green cage to watch Mia perch up on his finger, flapping her wings as she shuffled along his finger.Gavin moved to fill her small bowl full of seeds, placing it back inside her cage and putting her down to let her eat.He decided to keep her cage door open for a while so she can fly around and spread her wings more, so Gavin made sure that all his windows

It didn't take long before Gavin received a text, but it took him a few moments to actually read it. This is due to Gavin removing his jacket and shoes after he checked all the windows.He let down a sigh as he sat down, picking up his phone

Nines:  
I hope that you got home safe, Detective

Gavin chuckled, kicking his feet up and placing them on his coffee table.It was a certain thing that Gavin would get home safe so the detective wondered if Nines just said that to strike up a conversation. He didn't want one right now.Gavin never really wanted any android to be friendly with him.

Gavin:  
I got home fine 👍

It didn't take long before Nines replied.Gavin eye rolled at the speed of the response

Nines:  
That's good to hear.Say hi to Mia for me

Gavin:  
Okay

Nines:  
Are you busy?

Gavin stood up, starting to make dinner for himself. He debated on leaving it.So he left his phone on the kitchen counter for about ten minutes as he put together his meal.Eventually though it started to bug him and he couldn't restrain himself for long.Gavin leant against his counter 

Gavin:  
What do you want,Tin can?

Nines:  
Nothing.Just entertainment 

Gavin:  
Entertainment??The fuck? 

Nines:  
I apologise.It's boring here at the station.There's no one here.I assume that the androids that I saw today have gone home with other officers.Connor is currently busy with Hank

Gavin:  
So I'm your last resort? 

Nines:  
I didn't mean for it to come across that way.I'll leave you alone

And just like that Gavin didn't receive texts from Nines anymore.He felt relieved but he felt a little conflicted.He couldn't help but feel sorry for Nines, imagining him all alone in the station.Gavin had to slap his face with both hands to help discourage himself.Gavin didn't like Nines, well that's what he kept saying to himself anyways.

Mia flew around the living room, almost knocking into Gavins ceiling fan, which luckily wasn't on at the time.Gavin smiled before turning on the TV. That's his entertainment for tonight

\---------------------------

To say that there was some development in the case would be down playing it.Gavin had just arrived at work when he was soon called away to a crime scene, bringing Nines along with him.A similar case has arose, apparently the victim being in a similar state was enough for Fowler to tell Gavin to head over there.They're currently in Gavin's car, the sound of rock music playing quietly.Nothing was spoken between the two so far.Well,that was until Nines say his opportunity to speak whilst the radio was playing advertisements. 

"You have a similar music taste to Hank" 

"Don't say that again" 

"I thought that you were friends?" 

The detective let out a soft sigh as his fingers tapped at the steering wheel.For a moment or two the only sound that could be heard was the tick of the indicator as Gavin turned a corner.Then he spoke 

"We're…not really friends, we just tolerate each other " 

"So like us?

Gavin gave a laugh, shaking his head" I can't tolerate you yet" Gavins laugher made Nines smile along with him. The car window rolled down and Gavin smiled as the breeze filled the car.It didn't take long before they pulled up at the crime scene.

It was an apartment, on a block similar to Gavins but it seemed to be smaller with less floors.The crime scene was on the first floor.The apartment door was already taped off.Gavin and Nines had to duck underneath to go inside.And indeed it was similar,a dismembered android corpse was sprawled across the carpet.Most of it was thiruim soaked, however some of it had evaporated but only Nines knows about that.It only took a turn of Gavin's head for him to see familiar paint sprayed on the walls.

"Arrogance" 

Nines read outloud, stepping forward to examine the writing as Gavin crouched down to examine the corpse.

"Don't touch them,Gavin" 

"I know I know" 

He let out a gentle sigh and moved to put on some blue medical gloves. Cross contamination was something that Gavin never ever wanted to deal with,it just frustrates the people working on the case. On top of that it involved a ton of paperwork.Gavin hated paperwork.Soon Nines joined Gavin by his side

"Very sloppy work, perhaps rushed..When did it all get reported, Tin can?" 

"About an hour before we've arrived.By the looks of things the team has only just got together here since photographs and markers are still being set down" 

Nines spoke as he crouched down beside Gavin, watching as the human gently scooped up the deceased android's head to check for any marks.His thumb ran over one of the cracks on the forehead before turning it over in his hands.

"Struck from the back so there was no struggle.It seems like she fell forward after the attack, hitting her forehead on the corner of the coffee table..Nines,can you confirm this with your robo skills?" 

Nines rolled his eyes at the request and he tried not to smile at that.They're at a crime scene.Now won't be the time for him to smile.It only took a few moments for Nimes to confirm it, reconstructing what happened and examining the scuff on the corner of the coffee table

"Yeah that's correct..but call them robo skills again and I'll hit you" 

Gavin cocked up an eyebrow, setting down the androids head before he gave Nines a 'you wouldn't' stare.Nines just smirked in reply.Before Nines was about to reply, a message popped up inside his mind, making his LED flash yellow 

"What's wrong, tin can?" 

"Nothing.Connor has messaged me, that's all" 

"Awww the robot has a babysitter" 

In one swift movement Nines hit Gavin on the back of the head.

"Ow!...inconsiderate much?" 

"I warned you" 

"Dumbass..I meant around the android that died that way" 

Nines' mouth went agape a little, the realisation settling in "Shit" 

"Shit indeed.. I'll let you off, you're a baby who needs to learn social cues" 

Gavin chuckled and walked past him, nudging his shoulder before he went to examine other parts of the room.In the meantime Nines had opened the message from Connor, moving to stand near the wall so that he wasn't in the way of anyone at the crime scene.

Connor:  
How is Detective Reed treating you?I heard that you two went to a crime scene together 

Nines:  
We're here now

Connor:  
You didn't answer my question 

Connor:  
Do I have to drag him to the evidence room again? 

Nines:  
No.But to be fair it was funny when you knocked him out

Connor:  
I'm glad that I shared that memory so you can see it happening, it was great.Don't mention it to anyone else though 

Nines:  
Okay.Gavin is being acceptable. Don't worry.He isn't being an 'asshole' like you and Hank stated

Connor:  
Good.

Nines:  
He does call me a baby when it comes to emotions though, how do I stop that? 

Connor:  
You can't.I guess it's true 🤷♂️

Nines chuckled to himself as he opened up his eyes to go back to the crime scene.Maybe Gavin was being more considerate to him than others.Other than the insults, he was okay.

The android watched Gavin from across the room.He was holding a bagged item in his hands, turning it as he examined it.Nines noticed the way he concentrated as he focused on something within the bad and that concluded what Nines thought, for now anyways. 

'Working with Gavin won't be as bad as I thought'


	2. Chapter 2

3 days have passed since Gavin and Nines went to the crime scene within the apartment, leading to it now being Friday.Work started 4 hours ago and Gavin watched as the clock ticked onto 11am.He   
let out a sigh as he slid his headphones back on.Gavin was currently watching the CCTV camera footage that pointed towards the stairwell besides the apartment.He was hoping to get something, anything.

Nines was doing the same thing, sat across from the detective.Watching the footage took up most of their morning and Nines started to notice Gavins stress levels rising and he intended on decreasing it. 

Before Gavin even noticed Nines had gotten up and made his way to the break room.He passed Tina vaguely, who gave him a thumbs up before walking away.He made a coffee just the way the human liked it.Nines wasn't exactly sure on why he wanted to help Gavin out, but his strongest thought was that Gavin being stressed can add more workload and paperwork onto the androids desk.There was a small thought that he kept dismissing, pressing it down into the cracks of his brain,well, if his brains had wrinkles like a humans than perhaps he would probably push it down further 

"Here you go, Detective" 

"...what the fuck is that for?" 

"Well if you don't want it.."

Nines smirked and proceeded to lift the cup back up from Gavin's desk.The fed up detective whined, making grabbing motions with his hands as he turned his chair towards Nines

"No no…gimme…

^Software Instability 

Once Gavin took a sip from the cup Nines handed back, he let out a sigh of relief, and silently so did Nines.His stress levels decreased.

"You should take a break,let me do it" 

"I couldn't ask you to do that" 

"Oh you're not, I'm telling you what's happening..I can tell that you haven't been sleeping properly for the last few days and this will make you even more drained" 

Gavin was about to protest but he couldn't, slumping back in his seat. They both can be stubborn if they want to be, so sometimes they butted heads, but most of the time they could use that to their advantage.Like Nines is doing right now.Gavin sighed and leant back to sip his coffee.He was watching Nines review the CCTV.It was nice for Gavin to take a break.He was tired.

After ten minutes, Nines moved to look over at Gavin, who finished his coffee not long ago.The human was fighting off sleep, resting his elbows on the desk

"Detective Reed, why don't you take a nap?" 

"I can't nap at work, Fowler would be on my ass" 

"I can handle Fowler, don't worry.I'll just explain it to him" 

"Yeah, he'll always take your word over mine" 

Gavin said sarcastically, closing his eyes just for a moment "Gavin, just have a well needed nap" 

If Gavin wasn't tired he would have tore into the android for calling him by his first name but his body betrayed him and he fell asleep before he had a chance to.Nines just smiled and continued to work whilst his partner had a nap. 

\---------------------------

To Gavins surprise, most of the department was empty when he woke up.Well apart from a few people at their desks who were sifting through paperwork.He rubbed his eyes, casting his gaze over to Nine's desk. The android was still typing away. The only difference was that he had removed his jacket and hung it over the back of his chair, revealing a black high collared button up shirt.Strange.Gavin thought that it was a turtleneck jumper or something. 

"Ah, I see you're awake.I hope that you're well rested,Detective" 

"Yeah..urrm..what time is it?" 

"It's currently 5:12pm"

"Shit...work ended 12 minutes ago" 

Gavin quickly stood up,running a hand through his hair as he muttered something about needing a smoke.He felt around in his pockets, pulling out the small box he desired

"Why did you wake me up?" He spoke as he made sure to count his cigarettes to make sure that he didn't lose any. 

"You looked peaceful" 

That made Gavin's head snap up.He laughed "Me?Peaceful.Fuck off..Anyways I should leave now, Mia will be on my ass" 

"I don't think your parrot will beat you up" 

"You haven't met Mia.." 

Gavin then paused, looking down as if he was debating something,shifting his weight to his other foot as he let out a sigh.He muttered the androids name, making him stop doing whatever he was doing. Gavin now had Nine's full attention. Once again he felt his cheeks start to burn

"How about…you meet Mia?"

"But she lives with you" 

"Exactly, dumbass..if you don't want to come over just say so" 

Nines smiled, standing up. It didn't take him long to pick up his Cyberlife jacket but Gavin stepped forward to stop him "Leave it off..work is over and urr..you don't need it on" Gavin requested rather sheepishly as he intertwined his fingers to click his fingers and knuckles,not looking at the android.From one quick scan Nines knew that Gavin's face had increased in temperature.Nines went along with Gavins request, holding the neatly folded jacket hung over his arm, giving Gavin a small nod before he started to walk out of the building with Gavin. It was a quiet walk to the car park and silence wasn't broken until Gavin got in his car, opening his window as he lit up his cigarette between his lips, turning on the radio so the car was flooded with alternative music. 

"Gavin, are you aware this band broke up in the year of 2005?" 

"I know" 

"Then why are you-" 

"Because they make my little emo heart happy and I like them" 

Nines just nodded,taking a mental note

"You would of been 3,Gavin"

"I discovered them as a teen…so naturally I did what most teenagers do" 

"And what's that?" 

Gavin laughed, letting out a puff of smoke as he indicated, turning shortly after.He glanced over at Nines, who had his head tilted slightly in curiosity,watching the human as a hawk.He even noticed how he watched his hand movements.Following from the steering wheel to his mouth.It made him squirm a little.

"I rebelled.Lived a little.I played heavy music out loud as I danced in my bedroom with a joint in my hand.No trouble with the police but I wasn't afraid to kick people's asses at school" 

Nines blinked, his LED going yellow as he processed that small piece of information.It's the first time Gavin had spoken about himself, other than having an apartment and Mia as a pet, so Nines wanted to approach it the right way.

"A joint is a form of weed, Detective, do you mean cigarette " Gavin just responded with a cock of his eyebrow, dismissing what Nines had just said.The human cleared his throat before he spoke again "I don't touch that shit anymore,it stayed in my teens"

"But it was drugs" 

"Yeah, and it's in the past..nothing illegal about smoking it, it was only illegal to grow, sell and have it on your person during a search" 

"Okay.."

Nines tilted his head to look out of the window next to him, admiring the birds flying above the buildings 

"Does it bother you, Nines?" 

"Of course not, it's in the past.It's your choice on what you do, I'm just glad that you're not addicted to it" 

"Me too, buddy, me too" 

Nines snorted, refusing to look at Gavin when he said that.It took a moment for Gavin to notice what he said, taking a drag from his cigarette to hide his embarrassment 

"Fuck" 

"So we're buddies now?" 

"Fuck you, Nines" 

"No thanks" 

Gavin turned to blow smoke towards Nines. He tried to come across as angry but his little smile said otherwise "Oh my goooddd not like that!..Pervert android" They both laughed.Nines swatted away the smoke, opening his window and wafting it towards it.Nines found it nice that Gavin could joke around with him. 

\---------------------------

As soon as Gavin opened his apartment door Mia started to squark, rattling the door of her cage and flapping her wings.Gavin chuckled and removed his jacket, hanging it up. He even took the jacket from Nines just to hang it up.

"Nines, meet Mia, Mia, meet Nines" 

Mia let go of the cage, turning her head to the side so she could look at him,ruffling up her feathers up a little.Nines bent down to get a better look at her, lightly tapping the cage.Her pupils dilated before she scooted closer to the edge of the cage, where Nines placed two of his fingers.Mia glanced at Gavin, as if she was waiting for permission.Gavin nodded.It didn't take long before she nuzzled against his fingers, some feathers poking out of the cage because of how much she was pressing herself against the cage.

"You said she can beat you up, really detective?" 

"Wait for it" 

And as if on cue,Mia moved her head to nibble at Nines's fingers.Luckily Nines couldn't feel pain so he just laughed,reaching further into the cage to stroke her on the ruffles just under her head "I see,now.Well she's lucky that I don't feel pain" 

"You don't?None at all?'

"I don't feel any, though I can feel uncomfortable if my boundaries got pushed..Like if I got shot,if the bullet got stuck inside it would cause discomfort" 

"Well damn" Gavin said as he moved to open the cage just enough so that he could slide his hand in and pull out Mia's food bowl.Of course Mia pecked at Gavins hand for the duration it was in there. "Ow.I know you're hungry but don't be a bitch" 

Nines watched the two before he thought for a moment, listening to Gavin speak "Does this mean that I have to leave now?You asked me if I wanted to meet Mia and I've done that" Gavin filled up the parrots bowl, glancing over at the android on his couch.

"No, you can stay.It was an invitation to my place in general" 

"Oh?Well now I'm curious" 

The human moved to put the bowl back in the cage, watching as Mia happily ate.She kept letting out squeaks as she ate, lightly flapping her wings.Gavin smiled 

"Curious about what, Tin can?" 

"About why you'd want me here?I had an impression that you had a slight dislike towards me because of the insults.So I'm curious about why you'd want to me visit you at your apartment" 

Silence.Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose before he moved to remove his shoes, placing them near his front door.The detective moved to sit next to Nines.He sighed.Gavin had to try and explain why he said those the best he could,perhaps Nines didn't fully understand banter yet.Gavin would be lying if he said that he liked Nines the first time he met him.He felt his blood run cold as soon as Nines extended his hand and proclaimed that he was his new work partner.Gavin was known to dislike androids in the past, evident by him hitting Connor several times.But after the way the androids reacted to hate and abuse made Gavin's heart strings tug for them.Alive or not, they felt pain and hurt.So naturally his hate towards them slowly disappeared.He didn't dislike Nines,he was just uncertain. 

"No no, I don't really dislike you, Nines.I have nothing against you, you're new around here and I haven't known you for long enough to have any dirt on you and you haven't given me any reason to actually dislike you" 

Gavin watched as Nines frowned a little,folding his hands across his lap as he turned to face Gavin "Then why the insults?It doesn't make sense" 

"I wanted it to be banter..you know that I didn't mean it?" 

"Don't I?" 

"Come on,Nines, I wouldn't have invited you otherwise now, would I?" 

He lightly nudged his shoulder against Nines, encouraging the other to smile. Gavin even muttered 'come on' quietly as he proceeded to nudge him until he broke.Nines smiled.It didn't take long before he shook his head in fake disappointment

" Alright,you win, Detective" 

"Yes!" 

Gavin laughed and clapped before he moved to stand up

"Anyways,I'm going to start to make dinner for myself" 

"I'll help" 

\---------------------------

Nines had started to be a frequent visitor at Gavins apartment for the next few days and he even slept over for the last two days.Well,Nines had placed himself in statis but Gavin said that he statised over sounded weird.Gavin had told Tina, mostly because she had started to become suspicious.Mostly because of the fact that they both walked into the station together, which wasn't needed since everyone thought that Nines was staying at the station.Clearly that wasn't the case.

"Sooooo why is Mr Robo cop staying at your place?" Tina asked so casually during break, swilling the remains of her coffee around the cup.She glanced up to look at Gavin from across the table. "Are you fucking him?" 

Gavin choked on his coffee, coughing and covering his mouth to make sure that he didn't spit any of it out.It was debatable whether the red that rose to Gavins cheeks were embarrassment due to what Tina said or whether it was because he was choking briefly.Arguably it was both.

"The fuck,Tina?" 

"Just answer my question" 

"God no!...Oh my god…I wouldn't dream of it" He proclaimed, though his face was currently mostly covered up by his coffee cup

"Really?He's..kinda your type" 

Gavin rolled his eyes.He set his cup down with a clink before he leant back in his chair.He folded his arms across his chest before he gave Tina a bewildered look. "I don't have a type, Tina" To which Tina just laughed, turning her head to look over at the android in question.They could barely see him beyond the break room entrance, his head only being viable past the computers positioned on the desks.Nines was tapping his fingers on the desk as he examined something on his computer. 

"Tall..Dark and brooding..that's your type, Gavin" 

"Nines isn't brooding" 

"He totally is..he's always taking stuff in and when he's alone..He kinda has this..permanent frown..but you admitted it, he's your type" 

"Stop it,Tina..it's not like that,I promise you" 

A loud vibration broke Tina's gaze away from Nines towards Gavin's phone that's placed on the table not far away from his cup.Tina sighed "That better not be who I thought it would be" 

Over the past few days Gavins phone had been blowing up.Gavin calls it a blast from the past.Tina calls it a pain in the ass.By it, I mean he.Evan,Gavin's ex of two years.They had split up over four years ago and it seems like Evan still wasn't fully over.Messages got sent over the course of a month,asking about how Gavin was and if he wanted to hang out.Gavin was coming up with every excuse he could to avoid the lying scum

"Yep" Gavin sighed, sliding his phone towards Tina.She pouted, picking it and scrolling through the text messages.Gavin had received 4 texts that day already, to which he hasn't replied to.It didn't take long before Tina started to smirk and type away "Tina...What are you doing?" 

He leant forward to snatch his phone back but Tina leant back, furiously typing away before she pressed send. "Oh no, what did you do?" Gavin spoke before he managed to get his phone back

To Evan:  
Sorry for the late reply but I'm at work.I would take you up on the offer but I know you're a compulsive liar, plus I have a boyfriend so leave us alone

"Oh my godddd..Tina!" 

"What?I helped you out" 

"I don't have a boyfriend!" 

Tins just smirking, jerking her head towards Nines.Gavins cheeks once again burnt red but he hid it by laughing and shaking his head "Are you deaf today,Tina?I'd never date him…and I won't lie about it either" 

A small creak soon shut the pair up, turning to face whoever just entered the break room."Lie about what, Detective?" 

Nines stepped forward, gently shutting the door behind him with a soft click.His blue eyes looked over at the humans, cocking up his eyebrow when he noticed that the conversation had quickly ceased.Nines pulled a chair back and soon joined them at the table.Tina gestured towards Gavin's phone.She was encouraging for the other to tell his partner.

"...nothing, Tin can" 

"Gavin, it's not nothing" Tina soon stood up, moving to wash her cup before putting it away in one of the cupboards.She sighed, leaning against the counter momentarily. "It's a thing that's bothering you..Nines deserves to know if he's staying at yours…It'll be worse if Evan decides to visit you at your apartment…Anyways, I really need to get back to work.

And with that Tina left the room, giving a little salute before the door shut behind her. Silence. Gavin let out a small sigh before he slid his phone over to Nines. 

"Read it?" 

"Why?" 

"Just fucking read it" 

Nines picked up the phone, reading through many of the text messages before Gavin stopped him. "He has sent a lot of texts..who is he?" 

"Evan..my ex boyfriend" 

"Oh..I wasn't even aware that you had a boyfriend currently..that should discourage Evan but there's only a 65% chance of that happening" 

"That's the problem..I don't have a boyfriend..Tina sent that text" 

"Does Tina believe that you have a boyfriend?" 

Gavin shook his head in reply, his finger lightly tracing the edge of the top of his cup.Nines let out a small 'Oh' sound before setting the phone back down."So why?" 

"Because she was under some impression that we were dating just because you went to my apartment" 

"...I can…adapt"

Nines spoke lowly as he leant forward on the desk.His LED flashes yellow but only for a moment as he tilted his head a little.Gavin paused.He had to process what Nines had just said.He furrowed his brows and leant back in his own seat, folding his arms across his chest.He tried to speak, but he was unable to find a good way to ask him.He sighed.Gavin needed to be direct.

"What do you mean by adapt?" 

The two had fallen silent when Hank had entered the room, opening the mini fridge.It reflected what happened previously when Nines had walked in on Tina and Gavin.Hank didn't seem to care though. As soon as he left, Nines mirrored Gavins by leaning back in his seat.

"I can adapt to this situation,Detective..if it was to make Evan leave you alone I can adapt to..acting like a boyfriend..sure,I'd have to do some research but I'd happily do that" 

"No no..that's weird..and I can't expect you to…hold on, did you say 'happily'?" 

Nines nodded,giving Gavin a small teasing smile.And of course Gavin just blushed faintly and glanced away

"Well let me put it in a way that even you will understand,Detective" 

"Hey!I'm not stupid" 

"Anyways..When you're feeling any sort of negative emotions your workload piles up and it isn't useful to any of us now, is it?If I do this then it can be prevented.There's a chance that I won't even need to act like your boyfriend, I may never see Evan in person"

Gavin couldn't help but pout slightly.He was mentally weighing out the pros and cons inside his head.He did wonder if it would make it worse though and how Nines would handle Evan if he did bump into him.Nines is basically the upgraded version of Connor anyways so Gavin knew that he's strong as balls.So at least he knew that Nines would protect Gavin if needed.Gavin remembers how angry Evan used to be when confronted so he wasn't sure on how he'll react to him currently, or even to Nines for that matter.

The two of them were together before the uprising for androids begun but Gavin knew that Evan was all for it.This was because of how Evan had been going to the Eden club during the duration of their relationship,sleeping with many of them and he even had a fling with the gardener android Evan had hired at his place.Gavin was glad that he didn't have a garden or a house so that he didn't need to hire androids. So it's understandable that Gavin has a distaste for androids to begin with.

The Detective looked up, only to find Nines staring at him.So far, Nines is the only android who he hasn't really had any dislike towards.It didn't take long for Gavin to realise that Nines was waiting for a response 

"Well…it's possible...but he might sexualise you and you don't..well-"

"If you're implying that I don't have the parts, I do, Gavin…but I won't let him sexuaalise me…But why would he do that?" 

"Long story, Tincan" 

Nines let out a soft hum, checking the time from inside his head before working out how long it is before the two of them can go back to Gavins apartment.

"Well,Gavin,we have-" 

"You just called me, Gavin…"

"Ah,my apologies..Anyways,we have 5 hours and 36 minutes until you are dismissed from working"

Gabin chuckled, muttering a 'thank fucking god' before he double checked the time on his watch.Though he wasn't sure why since Nines literally has the most accurate wclock built into his head.Gavin almost laughed at his own stupidly

"What's your point?" 

Nines followed after Gavin once the human stood up, moving back to their desks since break time was over.Nines sat opposite him.But he moved his chair more to one side so he could see Gavin past the computers separating them.Nines gave him a small smile before he continued.

"So that means that we have plenty of time for you to explain it to me.I'll just sit there and listen.It may help me understand the situation" 

It didn't take long before Gavin returned the smile, nodding "Fine...but warning, it has a shit ton of swearing involved and some references of sexual things…okay,a lot of that" 

Nines had to stifle a laugh.He smiled and just gave him a shrug "I feel like that description should be slapped on your forehead" 

"Oh shut up, Nines" 

They both laughed before continuing to work.Gavin didn't notice how the android kept glancing over at him, but he was just glad that his phone was no longer blowing up…for now


	3. Chapter 3

Click.The front door finally opened as the clock struck two…in the morning.A flock of blonde fluffy hair was the first thing to see before Evan entered Gavins apartment.He closed the door behind him and removed his shoes.He thought that Gavin was asleep.Evan Vine.He had dark green eyes that matched his last name quite well.He has blonde curls on top of his head,leaning slightly more towards the right, mostly due to the left side of his head being shaved.It didn't take long before he realised that there was a figure sat in the dark so he flicked on the light

"Where the fuck have you been,Evan?" 

Gavin was furious.He was hoping for a little date night with Evan but his texts got left unanswered and his boyfriend didn't turn up until just now.Evan gave Gavin a smile that he was starting to realise was a 'I'm guilty but you should let it slide' smile.Scum.

"Sorry babe, my phone died and my friends decided to invite me out for a small gathering" 

"How stupid do you think I am?" 

Gavin's phone got tossed onto the coffee table with the screen on. He gestured towards it.Evan stepped forward and picked it up. On screen was Evan just outside of the Eden Club with a silver haired android clinging to his arm.Though it was safe to say that she didn't work there since she wasn't wearing the uniform.Evan was holding her close, about to lean down for a kiss

"Tina was on her way home and saw that..so she took a photo…you lying pig!How long has this been going on?How long have you been lying to me?!" 

"She's just a friend, Gavin" 

Gavin laughed, sneering at him as he took his phone back.His fingers swiped through his phone for a moment before he found what he was looking for.

"That's what they all say..I started to wonder about why you were at Eden Club..so,since you trusted me with your online banking, I checked it out…you've been there and slept with over 20 different androids!" 

Evan had the audacity to throw up his hands, giving Gavin an annoyed look as he turned to have his back to him.Of course that just pissed him off further.Gavin held out his phone so show the screenshots of the statements

" Look at it!Why,Evan?!...Why?"

"You weren't home and I got lonely!…besides, they went along with it.You should be mad at them" 

"First of all, they didn't know you were in a relationship. Secondly, those androids were just doing their job!Don't try and switch it on the sex workers, they didn't want to sleep with you, they had to because you paid them.. And thirdly, don't you dare turn this on me!"

Evan turned back to face Gavin.He moved to sit on the arm of the couch, so naturally Gavin shuffled to the opposite side.He didn't want to be near him.

"Come on, Gavin…you know androids don't count" 

Gavin rolled his eyes.He slid his phone into his pocket and folded his arms across his chest as he tucked his legs onto the couch.

"Of course they do…just because they're not human it doesn't mean that it doesn't count…you have been lying to me for most of our relationship..I just..I can't" 

It didn't take long before Gavin started to cry, the weight of the situation finally dawning on him.He had to end it with the man was in love with.Well,more was in love with.Evan scooted across the couch and tried to wipe away Gavins tears but his hand got slapped away.

"Don't…"

"Come on,Gav..You know I love you" 

"We're done!"

The other soon tensed up, staring at Gavin with wide eyes as he muttered 'no', to which Gavin responded with a harsh yes, shoving him away and standing up to get space between them.

"Pack your things and go home before I go to work later..I hope that some plastic pussy was worth it!" 

Evan left a few hours later bagging his things and taking them back to his house.He didn't live with Gavin anyways but dating someone for years will end up with their things at their places.They didn't really go to Evans house during the duration of the years and Gavin now knew why.He probably brought androids home too.Gavin sighed, wiping away his tears and sniffling

"Good riddance" 

\---------------------------

"No no no,never use pick up lines..I don't like them" 

"But someone else might" 

The pair are currently sitting in Gavins livingroom.Gavin was sat crossed legs in his pjs, since he wanted to get more comfortable.He always does this at around 7 in the afternoon.His eyes soon darted up at the android when he mentioned someone else

"...do you..have someone in mind?Does the robo baby have a crush?" 

"Don't call me that….but no..I just know that everyone's tastes are different when it comes to romance.You may not like pick up lines but others will" 

Gavin chuckled,lightly hitting Nines over the head with the romance book he had.He was trying to show Nines how romance and relationships worked. In other words, how to be the best fake boyfriend for Gavin

"Yeah yeah, but I'm helping you to become my boyfriend and I don't like them" 

"Why not?They're used in the book" 

Gavin's secret pleasure was that he read romance books quite often.They were always hidden away from prying eyes.Even Evan didn't know about them, mostly because Gavin had mentioned it near the start of their relationship and Evan spent about 10 minutes ranting about how bad they were.If anything,they made Gavin long for a much more romantic relationship.Evan was far from romantic

"Yeah but-" 

Nines gently placed his hand over Gavins, the one sitting on the cover of the book.The human blushed faintly. Nines gently opened the book, opening it to a certain page

"Read it" He encouraged Gavin,guiding his finger to a certain line.The android could remember everything he read due to his literal photogenic memory.Gavins gaze cast down to the page, following along the line

"His touch was soft, his fingers sliding up my arms as he spoke, his tone like honey 'not even the stars can compare to the twinkle in your eyes' As soon as he said that my heart pounded in my chest" 

Nines nodded before he closed the book again "Lines like that need to be executed correctly.Sure,I'm not sure about feelings, relationships and emotions in general but I have literal studies of the English language inside my head.I know how to deliver certain lines" 

Gavin was going to laugh but the way Nines rubbed his thumb lightly only his knuckles made him pause.He pulled his hand away.

"What are you doing?" 

"You told me that it needs to be realistic" 

"Only around Evan, if you ever have the 'pleasure' to meet him" 

Nines soon stood up to to be by his side.He took the book from Gavin's hands "I need to know what your limits are and I need to prepare.Like how co-stars rehearse scenes together before it gets filmed.Anyways, it's an interesting book you've chosen" 

Mia was flapping about in her cage so Gavin made sure all of his windows were shut before he decided to let her have a fly around for a while.As he watched her fly around,he turned his body towards Nines, finally letting his gaze reach him

"It suits us best" 

"It's a well loved book…but I'm surprised that you'd own a romance book involving a human and an android.."

"Well they were made before the revolution..they were almost like forbidden relationships and well….despite all the things holding them apart their love overpowers it….romance is dead in our more modern society, for me anyways, so it's nice to read it" 

"Love will always prevail...but..just because you've had one bad relationship it doesn't mean you won't find love again" 

"Spoken like a true romance novel reader" 

"I've only read one book..One to your perhaps hundreds..How can you be so negative about love when you read those books?" 

Gavin chuckled, shrugging before he moved to go into his kitchen.He started to make himself a coffee, but his apartment was mostly open planned so Nines could still see him.Nines smiled when Mia landed on his shoulder.When his coffee was made, Gavin leant against his counter and took a sip

"Gavin?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Will we have to practice kissing?" 

Gabin spat out his coffee,his cheeks flushed red as he gave himself a moment to calm down.He quickly gave him the middle finger

\---------------------------

"Thank frick it's Friday!" 

"Tina,just say fuck" 

Tina just gave him the middle finger with a laugh, walking over to her desk.She was just passing Gavin's desk to get to her own desk.Nines smiled at the two of them.The pair were finally happy about something work related.The culprit was caught on the cameras.Though they mostly wore all black but with Nines' skills they were able to identify somethings

"It seems to be a white female" 

"How do you know that,Tin can?" Gavin asked as he watched Nines turn his computer towards him.He zoomed in on the figure within the CCTV

"I can just tell by her figure,plus even the coat they're wearing it's obvious that they have boobs" 

Gavin just nodded, turning the computer back towards Nines. "Heh..do you look at boobs often?" 

There was little "I do" from Tina who was clearly listening to their conversation.Gavin stood up to look at her since she was a few desks away "Hey!Mind your own conversation" Tina just laughed in response.

"No,Gavin.I don't look at boobs.I don't have to when I have you" 

"What did I say about pick-up lines?" 

Nines smirked, typing up the description they have of the suspect so far.He decided to change the subject,ignoring the way Gavins cheeks flushed red despite the statement that he didn't like pick up lines.Nines wouldn't be lying if he said he wasn't smug.The android leant forward on the desk so he could talk more quietly without Tina hearing and interrupting

"So,did you tell Tina about how I decided to go along with it?" 

"Well I texted her and explained it briefly"

"Then maybe she can help-" 

"No no no, bad idea…Tina may know me but she knows nothing about flirting with me.She's a lesbian,Nines..She wouldn't be able to help you" 

Nines just laughed and nodded

\---------------------------

"Sorry to bother you madam but we're questioning everyone in this apartment block.Did you see…" 

Gavin repeated for the 15th time already that way,describing the suspect the best they could for now, stating the date on when it happened.Only one has provided a helpful witness report so Gavin stated that they should make an official statement at the station later on.The statement was just that the neighbour had heard from arguing from across the hall.They decided to check it out since it seemed to be escalating quickly but by the time they went out they saw a figure in all black leaving the apartment.So that was a development.

Once the door shut Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose "We're not going anywhere" 

Nines scooted behind him, placing his hands on Gavins shoulders in an attempt to lower his stress levels.Gavin almost leant into his touch..almost.. 

"We've gotten one statement so far, that's some progress in our case" 

"Yeah but at this rate Fowler will probably ask Connor and Hank to get on board..They have been dealing with android cases more often than we have" 

"It doesn't make you any less of a detective,Gavin" 

Gavin turned,giving Nines a soft smile and a nod "I know…now come on, we have a few more apartments left" 

Just as Gavin said that, he heard some people starting to walk up the stairs.He heard voices too and he knew that they sounded familiar.He just couldn't put a finger on it.The sight of blonde curls made Gavin's uneasiness settle down in his stomach.His sudden grip to Nines made it obvious to the android that this person made Gavin uncomfortable. The human leant up and muttered 

"It's Evan" 

Then it made sense.Nines removed Gavin's hand from his arm and slotted it into his hand.The detective was going to ask Nines about what he was doing but it didn't take long until he remembered their little arrangement. Evan glanced over and saw the two, raising an eyebrow.He wasn't alone either.

A tall black haired woman, who was actually a little taller than Evan.Her fringe was cut straight, covering most of her forehead and her hair stopped half way down her back

"I wasn't expecting to see you here,Gavin" 

"We're on the job now, taking statements" 

"Ah so you and your boyfriend work together?Hold on…is that a Cyberlife jacket I see?" 

He laughed,running a hand through the curls on his head and ruffling it.Gavin couldn't help but glare.Nines couldn't help but notice that the female hadn't taken her eyes off of him, her light brown eyes fixating on his LED.Their eyes locked shortly after and she gave him a lopsided smile, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah..This is Nines" Gavin lightly squeezed the hand of the android in question, perhaps he did it a little too tightly but Nines didn't really notice, mostly due to how he can't feel pain.

"I'd say it's nice to meet you but not really" 

Nines let out a little laugh but his gaze stayed serious.He could tell that he was making Evan uncomfortable by the way he shifted on his feet.He liked that.

"Well then..ditto,Nines..ditto...I'm just surprised that Gavin would even date an android after he dissed them" 

"I didn't diss them..they were doing their jobs and you took advantage of that" 

Evan moved to hold the unfamiliar females hand "That's ironic now that you're the android fucker now and I'm dating a human" 

Gavin snorted, moving to get his phone out and reading through the messages that Evan had sent to him over the course of 4 days. "Really? Because it really seems like you wanted to get back with me and that you missed me" Evan sighed before he smirked.He gestured towards the woman besides him "Well you messaged me that you had a boyfriend so I figured that I better move on. This is-" 

Before Evan could finish his sentence the woman beside him extended her hand straight out in front of her towards Nines.She merely gave Gavin a simple glance before she straightened herself up,her stare zoning in on Nines

"I'm Evelyn, but call me Eve.Now if you don't mind me I need to leave, I was only walking Evan home" 

Nines shook her hand, only realising how strong her grip was when his hand started to turn white.He quickly pulled back.The sound of her heels clacked as she walked away.Gavin didn't want to extend the conversation but he guessed that he had to now 

"So Evan…you live here now?" 

"Yeah, at the apartment down the end of the hall" 

"In that case we need to ask you a few questions" 

\---------------------------

Gavin wasn't salty.He had no reason to after all.So why was he ranting and raving as he was looking for what he needed at the shop?No one knows.Gavin was tracing his finger over different brands of coffee, looking for his usual one as Nines stood not too far behind him.The android was holding the basket which was basically empty.He watched as Gavin picked up a certain coffee, checking the price before he slid it into the basket he was holding.

"It just..doesn't sit right…they sound like siblings..'here's my children, Evan and Evelyn'...I've never seen her before so god knows where he dragged her from…I thought that he only fucked androids..who he paid…" 

He then scooted to get some more sugar tablets too, throwing them into the basket.Nines sighed, his LED flashing yellow.

"You seem bothered by their relationship" 

"I'm not…I'm so over him" 

"Do you still have some feelings for him?" 

That made the human turn away from the shelves.Gavin then realised that Nines looked…..frustrated?He frowned and folded his arms.Why would Nines be frustrated? 

"Of course I don't" 

"Then why are you bothered about who he dates?That's not your problem if you've moved on"

Gavin stepped forward,examining Nines for a moment.His finger tapped on the handle of the basket as his gaze refused to reach Gavin's face.The human wasn't sure on why Nines was acting like this "I get it, he cheated on you years ago and you was in love, there's a chance that you're still in love with him" Nines spoke in a hushed tone.Then it clicked.Gavin smacked his closed fist over his open hand, looking at Nines with an amused smile, letting out a small "Ah-ha!" His LED turned red as his annoyance soon turned into confusion.

"You're jealous!" Gavin shouted, causing some shoppers to look over in their direction.Nines glanced around and stepped forward so that Gavin would talk quietly.

"No I'm not..but even if I was, that's not the correct use of jealous" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Jealousy is the fear of losing something you have to someone else.I don't have you,Gavin" 

Gavin cocked an eyebrow.He thought that Nines wording of the whole thing was a little strange.He reached forward and grabbed his tie to mess with him,batting his eyelashes as he spoke.He was joking..at first..He was just glad that Nines had removed his jacket after work and kept on the black tie he put on.

"Would you want to have me?" 

The human didn't expect for the atmosphere to grow thick that quickly.He watched as Nines swallowed,sliding the basket forwards the shelves.

It was sudden.Gavin found himself pressed against the shelves.Nines had one hand on his chest,the other resting on a shelf just above Gavin's head.The human gulped.At first he thought that he made him mad, but that was until his blue eyes scanned over his face and he smiled.Gavin didn't know what to do.Nines leant down 

"You wish" 

He then leant back and collected the basket.Gavins cheeks were a nice red colour, burning down his neck too.He just gave Nines a middle finger.The situation could of been compared to a romance novel and he believed that 'romance novel scenes' was the idea that Nines was going for.He regretted showing him the books (but not really).

"...well...to answer your statement, no, I'm not still in love with him…it just feels fishy, okay?I feel it in my gut" 

Nines just nodded.Gavin figured that the android wasn't going to talk about what the hell just happened.But of course Gavin isn't going to talk about the little awakening he had back there either.Once Gavin bought what he wanted,plus some android food products for Nines, they started to walk home.Nines made sure to carry most of the bags because he didn't mind.

"Are you looking forward to eating the food I got you, Nines?" 

"Well it'll be interesting to try them since my sense of taste is limited" 

"Limited?How come?" 

"Well I don't need to eat so I can only analyse things I put in my mouth, taste when it comes to human food isn't needed" 

"Yeah but the food I bought was made for androids so it must stimulate your senses in one way or another" 

It didn't take long before they arrived at Gavins apartment.Of course Mia started to cause quite stir up as soon as they entered.Gavin laughed "Calm down you silly bird, we've only been gone for half an hour" 

"Clearly half an hour too late" 

Nines smiled, setting the bags down on the kitchen counters before he moved to poke two fingers into Mias cage, ruffling the feathers on the back of her head.She flapped her wings happily.Gavin smiled before he started to go through his shopping bags.He first put everything away before he got out an android-friendly drink."Catch" he called out before throwing it towards Nines,who effortlessly caught it.They moved to sit onto the couch.It didn't take long for Nines to realise that Gavin was staring at him and then he knew that the human wanted him to try the drink.The android opened up the bottle, taking a small sniff before sipping some.

"Well?" 

"Hmm...it's interesting..It has a nice taste to it..Thank you, for buying me it.Will you always have some in stock for me now?" Nines asked as he gave a coy smile, taking another sip of the drink.It made Gavin cock up an eyebrow.

"Will I need to?" 

"Well considering that I basically visit your place everyday so you'll need to keep some tucked away for me"

"Or I could just not buy you any and refuse to let you into my apartment" 

Nines scooted closer to him,turning sideways and resting his arm against the back of the couch. "You'd never do that, you want me in your apartment" Gavin was about to comment on it but the way Nines was staring at him made him gulp.But it didn't take Gavin long before he created some space between him.It was also so that Nines couldn't see the deep blush spreading across his face and down his neck.He didn't even know fully why he was blushing

"Fine,but me buying you those drinks won't be a certain thing in our lives"

Gavins phone vibrating broke his gaze away from Nines, pulling it out of his pocket.As soon as his eyes skimmed over a certain text.

"What's wrong, Gavin?" 

"It's Evan" 

Immediately Nines frowned, shuffling closer to Gavin so that he could reas the text message.

Evan:  
How about we go on a double date to that fancy restaurant that we used to go to for special occasions?It was Evelyn's idea, plus it'll be good to catch up x

"Do you want to go,Gavin?" 

"I hate his guts..I don't think it'll be wise for us to go"

"If you say so…but.."

"But what, Nines?" 

"You can show him that you've moved on and that you're much happier now without him, but of course I won't force you to go..if it's something you don't want to do then that's your choice" 

Gavin thought for a moment. He subconsciously leant against Nines and he listed the pros and cons within his head.It's a thing that Gavin does often when he's unsure about anything.He also did this when he was debating on if Nines being his fake boyfriend was a good idea or not.

"Well,I might need some time to think about this..but..at least I know that if you're with me then the whole thing will be bearable" 

"Was that a compliment from you?" 

"Nooo?" 

"Yes it was, I got a compliment from the famous asshole, Gavin Reed" 

"I am an asshole but I didn't want you to call me it" 

Gavin laughed and he shoved Nines away from him, placing his hands on his chest "I don't care,I'm accepting the compliment no matter what" 

Gavin laughed and just pushed him away again, blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hold on…Nines is your pretend boyfriend and you're going on a double date with your scum of an ex..tonight?!Gavin, you're killing me here.Why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

Tina was stood next to Gavin as he was taking a smoke break, her eyes practically bulging out of her head.A few days had passed since Gavin first got the double date text (Making today to be Tuesday afternoon) and upon accepting it this morning Evan insisted that they met that day.The day before too another android was found dead in their home but the message was completely different.It read "Blue Eyed Man". It baffled Gavin since the android that died didn't have blue eyes.The case stressed Gavin out so that was one of the reasons he accepted.But now he isn't so sure.

"Sorry Tina, I was busy trying to train Nines" He said as he blew out a puff of smoke, leaning against the wall behind him.Gavin was trying not to laugh at how Tina was basically vibrating on her feet.She did make a joke about Nines being his type and all, but of course it wasn't a joke to her.

"Train?...Like...sexually?Finally showing him the ways of all your kinks" 

That earned Tina a cloud of smoke in her face.She coughed and waved her hand to get rid of it.Tina gave a playful glare to Gavin as she cried out. "Hey!" 

"Well don't ask stupid questions" 

"It wasn't stupid..but in what way have you been training him?" 

"Oh just the simple stuff..how to flirt and shit..Ya know, how to basically be my boyfriend?" 

No words can explain the squeal that came out Tina's mouth, well perhaps it was like a high pitched white noise sound, but whatever it was it made Gavin grimace and cover up his ears. "Jesus Christ, Tina" 

"I'm sorry!..it's just…if you're training him to be YOUR ideal boyfriend..that means that he'll say everything you like so you'll fall for him" 

"Not exactly,Tina...he uses pick up lines when I tell him not to" 

Gavin regretted saying those words as soon as Tina stepped closer with a smirk.What had he done.Tina let out a laugh as she latched herself onto Gavins arm, who tried to shake her off but of course she refused.She wiggled her eyebrows before speaking.

"Oh?He's using pick up lines on you?You say that you don't like them but I bet that you blush every time…..I know that you hated Evan to use them because they were poorly executed but with Nines, it'll hit your heart strings" 

Before Tina could reply Nines appeared behind her.Gavin straightened up a little and ran a hand through his hair to make it less messy.Smooth.

"Sorry to interrupt but you should come see this,Gavin" 

Tina smirked, glancing between the two before she gave the two finger guns, walking back into the building.Gavin laughed, putting out his cigarette and squishing it onto the cigarette bin near the wall. "So?What is it?!" 

"It's me" 

"...duh...but what have you found?" 

Nines sighed and reached forward,grabbing Gavin's hand and pulling him inside the station.The detective tried to hide his blush as he walked past co-workers.Even Tina noticed and gave him a thumbs up.He'll kill her later.Nines pulled Gavin to his desk, bringing up a photo on screen. And sure enough a photograph was found at the crime scene. It seemed to be some sort of blurry photo, but it was a close up photo of Nines, next to a blur that seems to be Gavin.

"It looks like the photograph was taken using a portable camera that prints straight away..but we can't determine who took the photo and why.."

"Huh...I haven't seen a Polaroid camera in years…let alone a photograph" 

"Focus Gavin…the message must of been left for me, since I have blue eyes…but I can't come up with a reason why, let alone a motive" 

"Do you think…they're showing off?" 

"Showing off what,Gavin?" 

Gavin sat down in his chair,glancing up at Nines as he zoomed in on the photograph. "That they know we're working on their case..they're mocking us" 

"So you don't believe I'm getting targeted?" 

The Detective blinked, turning in his chair to face him.At first he thought that perhaps Nines was joking since he didn't really know about social cues (evident through the crime scene and even the little situation that happened at the store,it was a public place after all).But with Nines soft frown,Gavin soon realised that his eyes were full of worry.That's a first.The human sat up straight,swallowing heavily at the mere thought of it.

"What makes you think that?" 

"I'm an android, Gavin…I think that it's obvious that the suspect has a strong dislike for androids and to find out that an android is investigating in their crimes may make me a prime target" 

Gavin muttered a small 'shit' under his breath, tapping his fingers against his desk.Sure,it was highly possible but Gavin knew that if Nines was now a target then Fowler will most definitely also put Hank and Connor on the case.He didn't really want that but perhaps the idea isn't as harrowing as before.Maybe because of the fact that Nines' life was on the line.

"That means that-" Before Gavin could finish his statement, a pair of arms wrapped around Nines and a flock of brown hair appeared over his shoulder.It was Connor, giving Nines a small smile though it seemed to be more of a concerned smile.It didn't take long before Hank appeared behind him, leaning against Nines' desk.Gavins stomach churned.Hank was the first to speak.

"Me and Connor are joining you in your investigation..for Nines' safety mostly" 

Connor let go of Nines, shuffling to stand by Hanks side, rocking on his heels a little.Off topic but Gavin still found it funny that Connor was a little smaller from Nines, despite the human being smaller than both of them.Connor glanced between the other two and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, we'll look after you, Nines" 

\---------------------------

"Do you think it's wise for us to still go?" 

The clock was at 7:30pm and Gavin and Nines were due at the restaurant in half an hour.Nines had reacted forward to adjust the bowtie that Gavin was wearing.It was a fancy place and of course Evan had to pick it out.Probably so he can show off with his arm candy.Gavin was wearing a standard tuxedo,watching as Nines' fingers glide down from his bow tie to his lapels

"Evan and Eve will there, that's two witnesses right there..We'll be okay" 

Gavins eyes slowly trail away from the androids hands, eyeing up his white suit jacket.He still had his black button up shirt but instead of a black tie it was white.Soon his gaze lead up to his face and Gavin immediately blushed.Nines was totally watching Gavin eye him up

"My eyes are up here,Gavin" 

Gavin laughed,trying to hide his embarrassment as he shoved him away.

"I need to feed Mia before we leave…but...we should alert Connor and Hank about our whereabouts just in case something happens" 

"Don't worry,I have already informed them" 

Once Mia was fed Gavin checked the time. "We should go" He stated before turning to face Nines.Now was his time to tease because he was pretty sure that the androids eyes were glued to his ass moments ago.

"My eyes are up here,Nines" 

"Oh I know,but my eyes are down there" 

"...pervert.."

Gavin laughed,grabbing Nines' hand and then pulling him out of the apartment with him,locking the front door after they left.He led him downstairs and to his car.During the car ride Gavin made sure to pester Nines with questions to make sure that their relationship seemed legit.

"What's my birthday?" 

"October 7th"

"My height?" 

"5 foot and 9 inches" 

"My favourite colour?" 

"Blue.And I quote 'any shade of blue because people who fuss with shades are bitches'" 

"Correct!" 

Gavin laughed, the questions continuing for most of the drive.The human got butterflies in his chest everytime Nines got a question right.But then Gavin remembered that Nines had to know these things to help them with their fake relationship.And for the first time, even if it's just for a moment, Gavin wanted to remove the word 'fake'.

Once the car was parked,Nines got out and admired the building.Gavin parked in the car park so he couldn't get a full view of it since it was by the side of the building.It didn't take long before they were holding hands and following along the path to the front.

"Are you ready,Gavin?" 

"Not really" 

Gavin had to stop,realising that Nines had stopped in his tracks so he had to take a few steps back.Nines took both of Gavin's hands into his.The human wondered about what he was doing but as soon as Nines pulled his hands up to kiss the back of them,Gavin couldn't help but smile.He tried to fight his smile from coming through but it couldn't be helped.

"It's okay, Gavin…take deep breaths and count to ten…I'm here for you,okay?" 

In Gavin's defence,Nines doing that to anyone would make their heart do somersaults.It got even worse when Nines pressed his forehead against Gavins, guiding him through his breathing.Gavin knew that Nines didn't do that but he found it sweet that he did.

"Okay,I'm ready" 

"Are you sure,Gavin?" 

"Yeah" 

They walked in through the large black doors that lead into a very large room with many different tables,but they were all covered in a white cloth.Very romantic.It saddened Gavin a little that he and Evan had been there.Sure,it was just once for when Gavin got a promotion but still.But then Gavin knew that he shouldn't dwell on such thoughts with Nines around.Nines was already much better than Evan even though they haven't even dated, well not for real anyways.Gavin double checked his text messages quickly 

Evan:  
I've booked us a table under my name just in case you get confused x

Evan:  
Me and Evelyn are seated now so we'll see you soon :) x

Gavin let out a sigh.The dread got even worse when he knew that the couple were already waiting at a table.Nines gave his hand a small squeeze and it made Gavin glad that he wasn't alone.They waited in the small line, soon getting to the front

"Hi..we're booked under the name Evan Vine" 

The server nodded,leading the two of them to a table where Evan and Evelyn were waiting.Evans suit was a light grey one with dark grey lines and he had a lack of a tie too.Evelyn was sat with a sleek red off the shoulder dress with matching red and gold earrings.He couldn't see the bottom of the dress but he guessed that it pooled at her feet too.Her lipstick also matched the dress.

Nines pulled out Gavin's chair for him, letting him sit down.The other couple watched as Nines tucked him in, moving to sit next to him.Once again Nines noticed that Evelyn was staring at him.

"Your boyfriend is such a gentleman,Gavin" 

"Oh don't I know it" 

Nines smiled sheepishly.He shuffled until his legs were under the table.The double date started with them ordering the main course, but of course Nines only ordered a drink suitable for androids.He was there for Gavin, not to eat.Though, if he was human, he would perhaps enjoy the two but since he's never had taste buds and hunger like Gavin he won't miss it. Evan started to talk about how he and Evelyn first met, though the female kept correcting him.

"So there I was, not paying attention when someone walked into me" 

"Evan, you walked into me" 

"Same thing….but the moment our eyes met I felt a spark..So she asked for my number" 

"You asked for my number" 

"Ehh well…it was only a few days until we went on our first date" 

"It was two weeks afterwards" 

Gavin would normally grimace at this situation but he enjoyed seeing sweat drip down Evans brow.But then he realised that Nines and him didn't talk about their own first meeting.Would they fabricate a whole new one or sprinkles lies on the truth?And then the dreaded question came.

"How did you two meet?" 

Gavin was a little stumped but to his surprise Nines spoke for them, holding Gavin's hand under the table and giving it a gentle squeeze.It was as if it meant 'Don't worry,I've got this'.

"We started to work together.I just came out of Cyberlife after I deviated and after arriving at the DPD I was quickly partnered up with Gavin.My pump skipped a beat but I didn't really understand what was happening at first...because emotions were new to me it was confusing..But as soon as we kissed I just knew..I asked Gavin out twice, he refused the first time but the second time worked..We started to date a few days before Gavin sent you that text,Evan"

It only took one glance at Gavin for Nines to realise that his face was all red.Sure, it was realistic but with some lies put in.For the first time he was the LED on the androids temple flickered pink just for a moment.He kept a mental note so he can ask him about it later. Evan glanced between the two. 

"So who started the kiss first?" 

"I did" 

Gavin piped up.Evelyn tucked her hair behind her ear as she clapped her hands together.

"How cute.See,Evan,I told you this would be a good idea" 

She smiled softly.It didn't take long until the food arrived.

\---------------------------

Gavin was surprised that Evan didn't try anything on.He knew that it had been a few years since they had split up so he wasn't really sure on what to expect from him.Evelyn was the same.Gavin didn't really know her.She seemed quiet too.She only made small comments.Though Gavin did notice how much she was staring at Nines and he didn't like it.She even had the cheek to compliment his eyes.

"What's wrong,Gavin?" 

Nines asked.They were on their way back to the apartment.It's currently nearly half past 11 at night so Gavin was tired.He yawned before looking at Nines with a frown.

"That was rude of Evelyn.She was clearly flirting with you in front of me and Evan" 

"She complimented my eyes" 

"And practically undressing you with her eyes" 

Nines laughed,shifting in his seat so he can turn and look at Gavin.Gavin just cocked his eyebrow and looked at him confused 

"I think it's the opposite...her compliment for my eyes was that they were a realistic blue..considering I'm an android..and she kept staring at my LED.."

"Speaking of which,why did it flash pink?" 

The android quickly moved to look out the window.Finally, Gavin made Nines embarrassed too.It was the first time that he saw his cheeks start to fade into blue too.Nines muttered "Oh it's nothing" Then it was silence.Gavin waited until he parked up before he spoke again.

"Oh thank you by the way" 

"Your welcome" 

"Well I owe you two thank yous..One for coming out tonight and the other for..coming up with our first meeting..My mind went blank and you played it so well…anyways I'm dying for a smoke"

Gavin felt around in his pockets and groaned when he realised that he must of left them back in his apartment.Nines was tapping his finger on his own knee, looking up at the apartment building from the car window.He finally undid his seatbelt but his gaze was still on the building.He was lost in thought.Or maybe he was was reading something inside his mind, Gavin would never know.Though when his gaze turned back to Gavin, the human felt his heart rate increase.He knew that Nines knew that too.

Gavin didn't know where the boost of confidence came from but he found himself leaning over his seatbelt.Closer.He kissed Nines.Nines was a little confused so Gavin pulled back, mumbling a "sorry" as he fumbled to undo his seatbelt.Nines smiled, stopping him from doing to. Soon their lips met.This time both of them leant into it,Nines sliding his hand up Gavins arm and to the back of his head.Normally Gavin would of made a 'cyberlife programmed you to kiss' joke but his mind was swimming.They pulled away when Gavin finally undid his seatbelt. 

They both then got out the car shortly after.Gavin cleared his throat,removing the dreaded bow tie and shoving it into his pocket.It was quite obvious that both of them were still blushing.Once in the apartment Gavin removed his suit jacket and folded it, putting it away.He was currently ignore the way Nines had his eyes on him.

"Well,I'm going to bed..feel free to do what you usually do" 

The human currently had his back to him, bending down to remove his shoes, placing them by the door before he started to walk to the couch.But a soft voice stopped him. 

"Gavin.."

Arms slipped around his waist.Gavin leant his head back and turned it so he could look back at the android.

"What are you doing?" 

Nines gave him a small smile before he pecked Gavins lips.One turned into two.Two turned into three.Three turned into an opened mouthed kiss.It only lasted for about ten seconds before Gavin took a few steps forward and moved away.He gave Nines a little goofy smile 

"Don't push your luck" 

"Of course not,Detective" 

"Well, goodnight…enjoy being in your..mind..garden thing" 

"Goodnight" 

Gavin then left to go to his room,getting dressed before getting into bed.His heart couldn't stop pounding.It caused Gavin to toss and turn for about an hour before he eventually managed to fall asleep.

\---------------------------

Evan:  
Me and Evelyn had fun last night.It was nice to meet Nines.Nice to catch up too

The vibration of the incoming text made Gavin extend his hand out from under the covers, pulling the phone back into the dark abyss.And by dark abyss we mean the blanket that was covering Gavin from head to toe.He pushed the blanket down,rubbing his eyes before reading the text.He had to resist an eye roll.

Then the memories of last night came thought.They kissed in the car and in his apartment too.Gavin ran a hand through his hair and groaned.He wasn't sure if it would make things awkward and complicated between them.However,Nines did start 2 out of the 3 kisses they had.The Detective jumped when his alarm went off on his phone.

"Yeah yeah, I'm awake" 

He grumbled, getting out of bed and starting to get ready for work.There was a soft knock on the door

"Come in!" 

By this point Gavin had just buckled up his belt, still being shirtless.Nines opened the door and popped his head in.He was back in his normal work clothes.Not gonna lie, Gavin missed seeing him in his suit.Before Nines even spoke he let his eyes wander over Gavins chest.Smooth.Nines cleared his throat

"Good morning,Gavin..your coffee and toast are ready" 

"Okay thank you,I'll be in there soon" 

Gavin said as he slipped his shirt on over his head, tucking it under his trousers before he left the bedroom.He took his coffee and plate from the kitchen, moving to sit down on the couch.Nines was opening Mia's cage to feed her.When Nines first started to do all this Gavin declined and did it himself,but of course he eventually gave in.How could he not? 

Once Mia was fed Nines moved to sit down next to Gavin. The human happily finished his toast, barely finishing his coffee before his phone rang.It was Tina

"Hi Tina!...woah...slow down" 

Gavin stood up,holding the phone close to his ear before he set his coffee down.

"Okay..we'll set off now….yeah,don't worry..bye"

Despite what Gavin just said before he hung up, he looked quite panicked.Nines went to ask but Gavin put both of his hands on his shoulders.Gavin took a moment to sum it up.

"Another android has died,Nines…we need to go in" 

"Okay,we can hurry off now and we'll get there as soon as possible.Did we know the android?" 

"No it's just..we don't know the android but apparently Chris and his partner were sent that because of concerned neighbours..they must of heard the poor android being ripped to pieces but..that isn't what concerns me,Nines?We need to go now…"

"Why aren't we going straight to the crime scene this time?" 

Gavin just grabbed Nines' hand and pulled him out of his apartment.He was in such a rush that he left his jacket.Nines kept saying Gavin's name over and over again. Eventually they halted at Gavins car.Now it was Nines's turn to grab Gavins shoulders, holding him in place.

"Gavin..what the hell happened?What aren't you telling me?" 

"I need to protect you,Nines…I'm taking you to the station so that Fowler can think of something..ANYTHING"

"Why?"

"You're being a targeted" 

"I know that" 

"No..you know how there's normally a word left at the crime scene?It was your name..in big bold blue letters,Nines…I'm scared for you" 

That's when it all made sense to Nines.Well,Gavins worry all made sense anyways.Nines let Gavin have a few moments to himself.They both got into the car but Nines decided to drive.

"Nines,I can drive" 

"I know.. 

"You're stressing out" 

"Of course I am!You're being targeted and I'm scared of you being hurt" 

"Gavin,I can't feel pain" 

"You know what I mean, Nines..I care about you, okay?"

Nines just smiled.The android gently guided Gavin's hand to the gear stick, placing his hand over his.He rubbed his thumb over his knuckles.Nines gently shifted Gavin's hand along with the gearstick when he reversed back into a parking space at the station.

Neither of them had mentioned the kisses but now they knew it wasn't the time.So they don't know what it meant now,what it made them.But it was clear that they cared for each other.Gavin had to take a few deep breaths before they went inside of the station together.

Fowler was already waiting beside Hanks desk.Fowler, Hank and Connor were all focusing on Hank's computer, which had crime scene photographs already on the case file.Connor quickly walked over to Nines and gave him a small hug

"Don't worry,we'll look after you" 

Fowler nodded at the two before folding his arms across his chest.

"Okay,we normally don't do this but androids have rights now so we need to change what we do here….So Nines, we have to ask you to record 24/7 and we'll always have people around you within a ten minute radius" 

Gavin sighed,looking down with a heavy heart "So the possibility of someone breaking into my apartment and murdering Nines is high?" 

"No, Gavin...because for the time being Nines will be living in his own protected space…"

"For the time being?For how long?!" 

"As long as we need" 

Nines frowned, his LED flashing yellow "Will Gavin be allowed to join me?" His question made Fowler pinch the bridge of his nose

"You guys aren't joint by the hips!No, you can't.Nines has to be alone"


End file.
